Plot Twist
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: SpockUhura - As far as surprise Christmas gifts go, Uhura never expected this one! A/N: Inspired by a tumblr post "Plot Twist: The naked guy you wished for actually appears under your tree and you have to unwrap him in front of your family." Please read and fave.


_**Title:**__ Plot Twist  
__**Author:**__ vickyblueeyez  
__**Fandom:**__ Star Trek XI  
__**Pairing:**__ Spock/Uhura  
__**Rating:**__ G  
__**Words:**__ 974  
__**Warning:**__ None  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Star Trek or its characters.  
__**A/N:**__ Inspired by a tumblr post "Plot Twist: The naked guy you wished for actually appears under your tree and you have to unwrap him in front of your family."_

_**Summary:**__ As far as surprise Christmas gifts go, Uhura never expected this one!_

Uhura didn't see a point in having a Christmas tree if she was going to spend it alone. Yet her roommate insisted it was a "magical" tree and anything she wished for would appear under it for Christmas. In this day and age, everyone knows there is no such thing as magic. Uhura woke up Christmas Day and looked out the window. It was rare for San Francisco to get snow but that didn't mean she didn't want it. Climbing out of bed in her short shorts and tank top, she yawned and stretched. She went to the shared bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth and let down her hair after having it pulled in a pony tail for bed.

With her stomach growling, she decided breakfast was in order. Instead of crossing the common area of the living room and making it to the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks. She brought a hand up to her lips and covered her gasp. In front of the floor to ceiling green pine tree that was festively decorated was a naked man. Well, he wasn't naked entirely. There was a big red Christmas bow covering his genitals. Upon hearing her gasp, the man had attempted to cover up with both of his hands but it was in vain. A green blush flushed his skin. It went down from his cheeks and could even be seen on his top of his hairy chest.

"Commander, Spock!" Uhura exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

Spock kept his head down, as if in shame but cast his eyes up to look at her. "I do not understand how I ended up here in this state." He commented while looking down at his form.

"Hold on." Uhura said and ran into her bedroom. She pulled a cover off her bed and promptly returned to the living room where she wrapped it around Spock's shoulders. "I am so sorry!" She apologized.

"There is no need for you to apologize. You didn't bring me here." Spock said clutching the cover around him.

Uhura sighed and sat on the couch next to the tree. "I think you may want to sit down." She motioned to the other couch across the coffee table from hers. Spock nodded and sat down, making sure the cover was tucked in the right places so that he wasn't revealing anything. Uhura rubbed her hands on her face as if cleaning it and took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy to explain but she had to try anyway. She owed him that much.

"You see," she started, "I made a Christmas wish."

"A Christmas Wish?" He inquired.

"My roommate told me to make a Christmas wish. She said she had a magical tree." Uhura made quotation marks with her fingers around the word 'magical.' "Of course I didn't buy it so I made a wish, something impossible I wanted and knew in no way I could get."

"You wished for me? Naked?" He asked. His voice deadpanned.

"All wrapped up in a pretty little bow." Uhura sighed and sat back.

She mentally braced herself for the onslaught she expected to come. She watched with caution but curious eyes as Spock stood up and slowly made his way to the tree.

"Why would you wish for such a thing?" He asked while extending a hand and analyzing the leaves of the tree.

"I…." Uhura started and closed her mouth. Figuring the situation couldn't get any worse, she decided to go with the truth. "I….I have a crush on you. So like any hot blooded woman who has sexual fantasies, I wished to have the sexy guy I'd been fantasizing about naked and under my tree."

Spock didn't look at her. He stared at the tree in deep thought before finally replying. "This alien tree is banned on many planets, Earth included. In fact, they were destroyed for their deadly potential. You can imagine the calamity if a ruthless dictator made wishes using this three. How your roommate got a hold of one is a mystery and a concern." He turned to her and began walking towards her.

She watched and looked up as he stopped next to her and sat down onto her couch. Uhura really wondered what would happen next. She was still braced for rejection and an outburst. Her body was tense all over. She felt like she was under a microscope as he looked her over.

"As for your confession…." Spock whispered and leaned in close to her. Uhura froze as he brushed her hair over her shoulder exposing her skin. He was hot yet soft to the touch as his hand trailed from her shoulder down her arm. Uhura still couldn't move. She couldn't believe what was happening even when he tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes went wide and didn't close when he pulled away. He didn't look upset at all. Instead, there was a slight up curve of his lips.

"Were you not expecting that?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Honestly, no. Anger, yes. That, no." She admitted.

"I am going to kiss you again. I am stating it so that you expect it." He said with confidence and why not? He was smart. He was sexy and as evident by her Christmas Wish, exactly who she wanted. So when he leaned in, she was ready. When he came close, she closed her eyes, leaned into him and kissed him back. He raised his hands and caressed each side of her face, letting the cover fall where it may.

And so it was, Christmas Day, Uhura making out with the sexy man of dreams wearing nothing but a big red bow. What a merry, merry Christmas this had become.

**END**

**Please fave (ff .net) or leave kudos (Ao3) if you enjoyed. Thank You**


End file.
